Viren
*King's Advisor *King of Katolis |Affiliation = Aaravos |Former Affiliations = Kingdom of Katolis |Species = Human |Nationality = Katolian |Age = Middle-agedOfficial TDP Twitter |Birthday = April 11 |Gender = Male |Height = 6'2" |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Gray |Relatives = *Unnamed Father † *Unnamed Mother † *Unnamed Ex-Wife *Soren *Claudia |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jason Simpson }}Lord Viren is the former High Mage of Katolis and was King Harrow’s closest adviser, before becoming a traitor to his kingdom. He is the father of Soren and Claudia, as well as a powerful dark mage, who follows the orders of the Archmage Aaravos. While assumed dead by his enemies, he is very well alive, after being ressurected by his daughter.Book Three, Chapter 9:"The Final Battle" Appearance Viren is a pale, very tall, thin man, with brown hair and grey eyes. He has a neat goatee, dotted with grey. He usually wears an intense expression to all but his children. He dresses in mostly dark grey, black, and red robes. He carries around a long white cane with a purple gem inside the staff head. After years of practicing dark magic, Viren's appearance drastically changed. In his true form, his skin turned a pale grey, with purple-grey markings formed around his eyes, as well as partially appearing across his face. While his hair faded into a lighter color, now featuring a white portion in both head area and beard, his scleras have become entirely black. His true form is hidden away underneath a magic spell, disguising him to look like his human form. Personality Viren is very ambitious, intelligent man with a one-track mind and a means-to-an-end attitude. He is not above using underhanded tactics, relying on trickery and deception to further his goals, often found twisting words and circumstances, faking emotions, or exploiting other creatures for their magic. Although he is an expert in manipulation, his actions are often easily discovered as transparent, which he usually responds to with anger and desire for revenge. He is also easily angered when faced with criticism and disagreements. Despite his ruthlessness, Viren appears to have a soft spot for his children. However, they are not spared entirely, demonstrated when putting pressure on Claudia to choose between dragon prince's egg and Soren's life, as well as tricking his son into harming the princes for his benefit. To children other than his own, however, and especially young children, he is often quite disrespectful and contemptuous of. However, he is not without redeeming traits. When Aaravos asks what Viren intends to gain from all his crimes and treachery, he responds that he has no personal interest in power, spoils, or conquest and that he only wants "humanity to flourish, without a knife at its throat." Aaravos needs to frame conquest before Viren fully submits to that line of thinking. He truly seems to want what he believes is best for Katolis and humanity as a whole and is willing to achieve that prosperity by any means necessary. This shows that despite his atrocities, Viren's motivation is partly selfless. He does however not shy back from going as far as killing people to gain supportBook Three, Chapter 3:"The Crown" or sacrificing innocents, as long as he sees them as enemies of humanity. However, this is all revealed to be a ruse. Deep down, all Viren truly cares about is power, most likely a result of dark magic corruption. He truly believes that all he wants is the betterment for humanity, but he is deluding himself, for his true desire is to rule Xadia, as shown by Aaravos. Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery As the High Mage of Katolis, Viren is an expert in magic, especially dark magic. When employing dark magic, Viren incants his spells by speaking backward. However, the more often he uses these spells, his body begins to change in appearance: Sky Magic Viren is also able to successfully perform sky magic with the aid of a Sky Primal Stone and later with the assistance of Aaravos: *'"Aspiro-frigis"': This spell was cast by Viren with the assistance of a Primal Stone to immobilize Avizandum in a wave of ice. It was also used to immobilize Tiadrin and Lain. Corrupted Primal Magic Initially, when Aaravos channeled his magic into him, Viren could perform the spells that Aaravos cast by projecting them through his staff. Eventually, through Aaravos' tutelage, and with the corruption of the sun scepter, he learned how to cast corrupted primal magic onto others, by himself without channeling. Combatant Viren can use his staff for close-quarter combat, which was shown when he temporarily held his ground against Rayla's parents, two elite elven warriors of the Dragonguard. Manipulation After the assassination of King Harrow, Viren convinced the people of Katolis that the elves of Xadia are their true enemies, lied to Amaya that Gren would look for Callum and Ezran, and subtly told Soren and Claudia that they must do everything they can to take back the Dragon Prince's egg, including murdering the princes or sacrificing each other. Equipment Staff: Viren is not the first human to possess his mysterious relic staff. It has been passed down through the human kingdoms since the land was divided into two, so long ago that its original owner has been lost to history. Strangely, the staff seems to be elven crafted. Viren uses the strange relic to amplify and strengthen his dark magic spells, but perhaps it holds greater secrets.TDP Official Website He can also use the staff to channel spells that Aaravos casts for him from the other side of the magic mirror. Trivia *Viren used to go mud sledding with his children, although he dislikes dirty robes.The Dragon Prince AMA on Reddit *Viren loves Claudia's pancakes and Hot Brown Morning Potion. *The corrupted look Viren gets whenever he uses dark magic is what he really looks like. Using dark magic so many times has corrupted him inside and out, forcing him to constantly use dark magic to create the cosmetic illusion that he is still normal."The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators!" *In Sanskrit, Viren's name means "leader of heroes", which is ironically unfitting as he is one of the main antagonists of the series.thenamemeaning *Viren's model used to have purple eyes before they were recolored, due to fearing it would be too close to Rayla's eyes. There is still one scene in the series where the different eye color can be spotted but is unrevealed which scene that is.How Brown Morning Potion Podcast Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Katolis Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Monarchs